godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 2-18
<< Previous Chapter ---- Mayflies Deusphage, the worst kind of enemies we can have on this planet. To understand what is one, it is required to know how something like that comes into existence. The short version is, a God Eater turning into an Aragami. The long version is not that simple, I'm afraid. There can be multiple reasons why a God Eater can mutate into such a thing, but one is for sure. If said person isn't killed before the process completes, a nigh immortal existence comes into being. The only way to actually damage a Deusphage is to use that mutated God Eaters weapon against it. This is where the actual problem lies. Because each God Arc is bound to a single God Eater, it is impossible to strike down such an Aragami. If another God Eater forcefully tries to wield the God Arc of someone else, he or she will receive the mutated Oracle Cells too and in turn become a Deusphage him or herself also. Fenrir can't let other monstrosities like that to emerge, therefore any God Eaters that show symptoms of such a change are to be exterminated, without questions or remorse. Which means... Should my infection worsen, I'm going to be disposed of immediately... "Lost in thoughts?" The voice of C sounded nearby me, so I turned towards the girl. I don't even get bothered that she just walks into my room without permission. "What's the matter?" -I fought a Deusphage with Soma, Kota and Alisa.- I type on my tablet. -Just a training, but that Aragami mopped the floor with us. It's insane.- "What did you expect? Even the veteran God Eaters are like mere children to such a being." The pale girl pondered for the moment, then sat down beside me. "Relax Sierra, you won't turn into a Deusphage." -Hello?- I got annoyed at her attempt to console me. -I'm carrying an infection, in fact multiple ones. I'm a freaking prime target for such a mutation to occur!- "You can't turn into one." She smiled and I raised my eyebrows in question. "Trust me, you're going to become something much more." -I don't want to become anything more.- -Besides, what's the point? I'm still on death row.- "Cheer up, Sierra." C ruffles my hair, and I stare back at her in response. "Well, times up. There's a mission for you, better go and complete it." I stare in front of myself, waiting until the pale girl leaves. Then I look at my gloved hands, before clenching them hard. I stand up with new-felt determination and get myself over to the lobby, where Lindow walks to me sporting a somewhat sad smile. "Looks like the New-Type girl hates me, I just hope she learns to like me over time." He mutters walking past me to one of the nearby terminals to sort his things. "He said he'd show me something cool for a beer." Sakuya says as she strides to my side. "But it's Lindow, so I shouldn't expect much. I smile at such a notion, then decide to walk down to Hibari to organize my supplies too, where I hear Kota and Shun talking with each other. Kota is babbling happily about his younger sister, while the other red-head seems annoyed. "I think that loser is downstairs." He snorts coldly and I turn towards Shun. "What a disgrace." He turns around and spots the target of his disgust. "I'd rather die than turn out like that." My head turns towards where he is looking and notice Gen sitting near the base of the stairs. "That's right." Shun notices me as I look at the retired, old God Eater. "Years ago he was a crack God Eater, and was feared as a demon. But he got hurt and resigned. He can't use a God Arc, but he still plays mentor." The young God Eaters voice turns cold. "What a drag." "What's with that Kota guy?" I hear Alisa as she walks up the stairs, to be honest I didn't think she'll engage in a conversation with me, especially after yesterdays training incident. "It's just trouble for us." She mutters annoyed. "He deals so many strong attacks, but quickly exhausts himself. I mean, does he not know how to pace himself?" The russian fumes and I have to agree with her on this point. "And what's with out leader?" Her gaze turns towards Lindow, who is talking with Sakuya nearby the terminal and just as the medic said is showing something to her. "He's always fooling around." She then walked up to them and made Lindow turn around. Our leader seemed a bit surprised, but then nodded. The two of them left through the hangar, probably to take on a mission. I resumed my pace then to get my supplies, when I heard Gen slightly muttering to himself on the bench he was sitting. "I've been dreaming a lot lately." He started and I noticed a cold shiver run through him. "They always end with me being devoured by an Aragami." At that point he shook his head, steeling his thoughts. "Oh well, I've been having such dreams for years and yet here I still am today." "You're here." Soma said from my side, as he walked down the opposite sides stairs. "Get your belongings we have a mission to do." ---- Roughly half an hour later we get out of the jeep at one of the rundown factories. Besides Soma, Sakuya and Kota accompanied us. While the latter was happily using his chatter-box, the rest of us were trying to focus on things at hand. "Kota, Sierra." Sakuya called and we turned to her in attention. "Today it's going to be the two of you only." "But, then why were we all mobilized?" The red-head wonders. "This is field training. Dead Weight." Soma says annoyed and despite the medic looks at him when saying the dub, he doesn't care. "We're here to see how the two of you fare, we help out only when needed." "Field training?" Kota wonders. "It's nothing complicated." Sakuya laughs lightly as she takes over the explanation from the disgruntled God Eater. "As Sierra is a melee type God Eater and you're a ranged type Kota, this mission will be to test how can you adapt to each other." "Oooh." Kota grinned. "We're going to make an awesome team!" "I'm sure you will." The medic smiles warmly. "The purpose for this is simple. As a gunner, you're going to draw the attention of the Aragami with a few shots and then stand back, waiting for your Oracle supplies to regenerate. During this time Sierra will take care of the targets, should she require back-up it will be your job to support her." Standard procedure then. "Right!" The red-head cheerfully exclaimed. "Will do!" "I'll be strictly observing the both of you. Especially you, Dead Weight." Soma then warned us, which made some of Kota's mood die down. "Y-yes!" He said and I've nodded in response. "You ready, Sierra?" Kota turned to me, a fire burning in his eye. As I nodded to him also, the God Eater smiled. "Let's go and beat some Aragami!" He doesn't even care what are we up against? I turn towards Soma, wondering how could I ask him about the actual briefing. He frowns when spotting me stop and glares at the back of Kota, when the medic speaks up. "Kota, didn't you forget something?" She chides him. "Uhm. Yes?" The young gunner stops and turns back to us. "Paying attention is not your strong point. Is it now Dead Weight?" Soma glares at the red-head, who shrinks away a bit. "Even the Dead Beat here knows to first check up on the targets." "Now-now, Soma." Sakuya stops him from saying anything more and the God Eater goes 'tch' and turns away. "Sierra had the right idea to incline about the mission targets." She turns towards me and I nod. "There are a couple of Ogretails roaming the area, keep an eye out for them and never let down your guard." "Being enthusiastic is one thing." The dark skinned God Eater adds. "Being suicidal is another. Dead Weight." "What Soma is trying to say." The medic tries to interpret that. "Would you have gone and engaged enemies out of your caliber, without knowing the situation?" "I.. Oh..." Kota goes silent. "I'm sorry." Despite the fact they say Soma is cold and doesn't care about his team mates, he really goes out of his way to warn the both of us to be vigilant. It's kind of contradicting. The roar of an Ogretail stops any further banter as we turn towards the direction it came from. Kota raises his gun at the target and fires away a few shots, when I can hear Soma snort in annoyance. "Kota, did you already forget what are you supposed to do?" Sakuya says and the gunner stops, before releasing another salvo at his target. "Uhm, but wasn't I supposed to get a few attacks in while the Ogretail runs towards us?" He asks the others, while my attention is focused solely on the incoming Aragami. The few shots that hit dealt some damage, but not much as it didn't even slow down the bipedal monstrosity. With Chupacabra raised in one hand, I stand my ground waiting for what the Ogretail will do. Even when it reached me and was in a distance that it could pounce on me, the beast was still running straight. Right at the red-head gunner, that managed to get it's attention. Oh, no you don't! I lashed out with my God Arc, just as the beast stomped right past me and pinned the leg nearest to me to the ground with a powerful stab. That made the Aragami fell down and roar in anger as it's attention was now transferred to me. I quickly pulled my weapon back as my target stood up and faced me with another roar. The Ogretail leaned forward, raising the tail to launch spikes out of it, but I was already on the move towards it. Before the beast could launch the projectiles, I've swung my weapon in a slight arc, striking the tail from down below and forcing it upward in the exact moment when the Aragami was releasing the spikes. Because of this, the arc of the shot was cut really short, to the point that the spikes embedded themselves into the ground at the foot of the beast. Could I have performed that a bit quicker, I might have been able to make the Ogretail shoot itself into the head. Would have been interesting. I stepped back, as I saw the tail swing around to the right, as the Ogretail adjusted itself to trying a different method of flinging the spikes at me. The attack missed me and I've grinned. Not going to fall for any more to such cheap tricks. For a few moments the beast was staring at me, then pulled the tail under the legs and I couldn't help, but snicker to myself silently. Got'cha! As the Aragami pounced me, I stepped forward and extended my weapon. The beast impaled itself onto it, then having the core destroyed during so, fell to the ground dead. "Way to go, Sierra!" Kota cheered me and I've nodded to him in agreement. I saw Soma walk to the fallen target, as I've removed my Chupacabra from the body. Then he summoned the Predator form of his own weapon and removed the core from the body. "That wasn't so bad. Now scout the area and remove the rest of the targets." Sakuya said, while Soma glared at us to get a move on. "Roger." I nodded as the gunner replied verbally and we lead the group. Soon enough we did spot another Ogretail, devouring some of the debris nearby. "Try this on for size!" He shot once, but after a short while the bullet then shattered into three, out of the two on the sides curved slightly. All three hit the target at the same time, staggering it. The Ogretail turned towards us and roared in anger when spotting the attacker. I broke into a sprint and ran towards it before the beast could even take one step, reached it in a few seconds. I've rammed my Chupacabra right into the eye of the Aragami, making it stagger and fell together. I've wrenched my weapon from the wound and used more force to jam it back into the socket. The beast howled in pain, but nothing else occurred. As it was starting to stand up, I had to retrieve my weapon once again and gain some distance. Figures, these monsters don't have a brain, impossible to kill them at all this way... My target took a big step forward, rearing the giant head back in an attempt to bite into me, but stopped when I've showed my God Arc down it's mouth. Right through the inside and into the core, shattering it. I retracted my weapon once again and turned towards Soma, who was listening to something on his communicator. "Mission cancelled." He said finally, which made even Kota turn towards him in surprise. "Something urgent came up, in the city there is a high Oracle Cell reaction forming and out team is the closest. We'll have to move." "But, what about the field training?" Kota wondered. "We'll do it later." Sakuya added, she was also showing some form of concern. Which made me a bit nervous. "Let's return to our vehicle and get to the city at once." ---- "I'm reading close to a dozen oracle reactions." Sakuya said just before we stopped at the city outskirts. "They are all over the place." "What can we expect?" Soma asked, apparently itching for battle. "Will these two, hinder us?" Thanks for your concern, Grumpy! "Just Small Aragami so far, but I'm also picking up a weird signal in the area. It can be anything, I'm afraid. I haven't seen anything like this before." The medic explained. "Hibari." Soma spoke into his communicator and the operator responded with a 'yes?'. "Keep an eye on this place and inform us should anything larger than the current targets emerge." -Will do.- The operator said. -I'm also going to try and locate the source of the strange signal, if that is okay.- "Roger." The dark skinned God Eater turned them to us. "The field training resumes." "It does?!" Kota wondered and even I was surprised. "But our targets are--." "Unknown type, but known number. Also their class had been determined as Small." Soma interrupted him. "Mission start." He said in a tone, not tolerating any more whining. "Y-yes sir." The gunner then turned to me and I've nodded to him. "Let's go Sierra!" Well, could have been worse. We marched into the city and spotted our first target in the distance. Kota raised his God Arc immediately, but I've put up my hand in front and stopped him from firing. "Uhm, what?" The God Eater turned to me and I've pointed back to the Aragami, a Cocoon Maiden. "It's a Maiden." Kota noted, still not getting what I've noticed. "What Sierra is trying to point out is, that Aragami hasn't noticed us yet." Sakuya helped me out, by explaining the situation. "Sometimes, it's not the wisest thing to just attract everything in sight. You never know when something else pops up, then it can become pretty chaotic and fast." "Oh yea, Sierra did try to take down her targets as fast as possible and when applicable, stealthily getting in a few good strikes at the beginning." Kota recalled the joined training from the other day. "So, I'm on lookout while she secures the kill?" The gunner turned to the medic, who nodded back. "Okay, I'll leave that up to you, Sierra!" I guess, despite being a blabber mouth, he isn't that bad on team play. I brandished my weapon and carefully walked towards the target in sight. Just in the moment as I wanted to strike down, the Aragami roared as it spotted a target, which wasn't me. It was a Zygote, that howled in a high pitch voice and I immediately knew we're in it deep. A shot zoomed past me and struck the flier, but it wasn't from Kota. That came from a sniper, which I knew belonged to Sakuya. I quickly took a step back as the Maiden turned towards me and roared. Since I was close enough, I saw the cage on the Aragamis body open and I've thrust my weapon into the exposed core, shattering it on contact. "Kota, eyes to the sky. That Zygote just summoned reinforcements." The medic ordered as both her and Soma joined up with us. "Sierra, should anything engage from ground, force them back with Soma." -Large Oracle reaction detected!- Hibari's voice came from the communicator. -Be careful everyone!- "Great. A Vajra." Soma muttered, then he raised his head just as another roar echoed in the distance. "Don't get in my way, you two." We all turned into the direction he was now facing and saw an Aragami on top of one of the buildings. It was one of the large classes, the four legged beast roared and it's red cape expanded greatly. Then it leaped from the building down on one of the Zygotes that was circling the ground below it and pinned down. The Aragami tore into the flesh of the smaller prey, ripping chunks out of it and devouring it in a mere minute. We ducked back into cover in the meantime to avoid being detected. However, the beast then roared, his red cape expanding as sparks started to circle around its body. "MOVE IT!" Soma shouted as around us, the signature Oracle attack of the Vajra started to build into a dome-like structure. "If you want to live, move it and stay out of my way." He darted out of the hiding spot and right at the Aragami. We also escaped before the dome could manifest fully and electrocute us. I had to take back what I thought earlier. This is very bad. --- End of Chapter 2016,07,10 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic